Achele-Titanic
by Achele123
Summary: Achele...Titanic...What happens when our favourite glee cast members take board to the ship of dreams, however will all there dreams come true? Modern version of titanic with a similar plot and sadness!
1. Chapter 1

Achele-Titanic

Chapter 1

The loud roar of the ship echoed through the streets of England as Dianna Agron stepped out of her taxi to be greeted by a bright sun shining upon her. As she placed her designer sunglasses over her eyes she held out her hand for the person with her to get out. Naya stood next to her admiring the boat with a bright smile on her face, however the other girl was in a different mood frame as she sighed and turned around to help the gentleman unload her luggage.

"Come on Blondie, I'm sure you can produce a small smile from that beautiful face." The tanned brunette said with a smirk on her lips as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head causing Dianna to roll her eyes through her shades. "Haven't you seen what we are going to get on" she said excitedly waving her hands madly in front of the enormous ship which was going to become their home for the next week. The taxi driver let out a small laugh as she watched the brunette. Naya grinned at the small man as she wrapped her arm loosely around the blondes shoulder. "See even this fine gentleman is smiling and he isn't even going on it" she paused and put her hand out "no offence sir, I'm sure you very much enjoy land and I apologize if this one-" she stated whilst nudging the blonde "-acts selfish".

The blonde smiled and shook her head as the taxi driver laughed even more "No ma'am I'm not finding you selfish at all...jealous could be the word I'm looking for" he said with a wide smile as he unloaded the last bag. "But you girls go and have a good time for me" he stated whilst slamming the car boot down.

"Thank you sir" the pretty blonde warmly said as she grabbed the money needed to pay the taxi driver "I suppose I just don't like the idea of being stuck on a boat, with certain people" she mumbled as she handed him the money "please keep the change" she said causing the man to giggle.

"Won't say no to that my dear, thank you very much ladies have an amazing trip" he said clasping his hands, earning two smiles from the girls as he got into his car and drove away.

"He was a sweetie" Dianna said causing the Latina to nod in agreement before turning to fully look at her with a raised eye brow.

"So are you going to smile now that we're here because as Santana says 'I'm planning on getting my party ons'"

Dianna shook her head in embarrassment "Okay whatever you say Nay Nay". At least she had this girl to cheer her up.

She smiled and hummed in response as she looked around chewing on her lip "well at least we don't have tons of paparazzi around us, it's quite nice actually"

She placed her sunglasses over her eyes as she observed the luggage by the side of them "how the hell are we going to carry all of them onto this lady"

The blonde let out a playful snicker "this lady? Oh so its nice that the titanic has been told its sexuality" The blonde looked around "I have no ide-"

She was cut off with a loud scream heard behind them causing both girls to spin around in shock.

The Latina placed a secure hand over her heart "Hemo what the hell are you playing at" She questioned as she watched the over girl roam into a fit of giggles as she hugged Naya before Dianna.

"Sorry girls, I'm just so so so so excited, god I love Ryan for this" Heather said fist punching the air "Party on" she shouted causing a few people to turn their attention in our direction.

The brunette grinned "Hey Hem...maybe you can pass some of your exciting energy to this one-"she turned to look at Dianna as she spoke in a serious tone "-when I say some I mean all". The Latina let out a loud yelp when she felt a playful smack from the shorter blonde.

"Leave me alone" she pouted like a child as she ducked her head causing both girls to let out a laugh.

"Aww Nay leave her alone, it must be hard for her to go on a boat where she will be stuck with the one she loves whilst she pounces around with another guy"

Dianna produced a shocked face "Wow geez thanks Hem that's what I really needed"

Naya sighed and moved over so she could rest her head against the blondes shoulder as she rubbed up and down her arm "Seriously Di we're going to have so much fun on this boat, with or without Lea"

Heather nodded and lent in to hug both girls as she kissed the blonde's forehead "Sorry Di, I've never been a smooth talker"

Dianna let out a small laugh as she hugged both girls tightly. There small meeting was interrupted by a nervous cough. All three girls reverted their attention to see a tall handsome man dressed in a suit.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Morris but the ship will be leaving soon and I have been asked to take your luggage on board to your designated rooms" he said politely.

Heather nodded her head with a gentle smile as she turned to face the two women "Yes this gentleman will take your bags to-" she looked back to the man for clarification as he nodded his head as positive "-so shall we just leave all the things we don't need here?"

He nodded his again "Yes I know your rooms so I will start bringing them up when the ship leaves".

Three 'thank yous' were heard as they started grabbing the belongings they would need.

"Di you got your camera?" Naya questioned as she placed her jacket over her shoulder. The blonde nodded and showed the object for proof.

"All set and ready to go" She smiled before linking arms with the two girls "Thank you for sorting out the bags sir" she said warmly to the man as he started following them behind with as many suitcases as he could in hand. As she looked at him struggling she stopped "Would you like me to help you?"

He smiled at the gesture "I'm quite alright ma'am, just enjoy me being your slave for a bit" he teased causing all girls to smile.

"Well let me know if you think otherwise" the blonde warmly gestured as she continued walking causing her to get smiling looks for Naya.

"Does it just come natural to you to be so god damn nice all the time?"

"Shut up, it's not hard...maybe you should try it sometime" she joked causing her to get a high five of the other blonde

"Shut your face" The Latina hit back as they started walking up to the entrance of the boat. The loud screams and roars of people were heard behind them and for once in their life it felt nice not to have too much attention on themselves.

When they reached the top of the bridge leading to the entrance of the boat another man stood in a suit and smiled brightly at them as they approached the entrance "Tickets please ladies" he said whilst smiling more than often to the Latina causing both blondes to laugh as a form of red hit Nayas cheeks.

As heather passed their tickets over she looked down to the water below them "So this is the boat which will never sink?" She questioned to the man trying her best to get his attention.

He looked back to the tall blonde with a smile "It sure is ma'am, it was made by a high technological Japanese business which I suppose is reassuring" he joked causing Naya to let out a small smirk.

"That's very stereotypical-"she looked to his name badge "-Matt".

He widely smiled back to her "It's also very truthful Miss Rivera and that's what the magazines say so I'm going to take my chances"

"Ah so you already know my name, that's promising-"she winked and made sure to brush past him as she entered the boat"-but don't believe everything you read hot stuff"

The two blondes shook their heads as they smiled in thanks at the man who was laughing before following the brunette.

"Trust Nay to be flirting already" Heather joked as the other blonde nodded in agreement whilst trying to turn her camera on.

"Damn straight girl-"she looked at Dianna with a smirk on her face "-no put intended their Di"

The smaller blonde moved her sun glasses to brush the hair out of her face as she mocked Naya "Ha Ha very funny, it sometimes shocks me at why you haven't got a job at being a comedian"

Naya swiped her shoulders with pride causing Dianna once again to roll her eyes. As the girls looked around the ship they spotted children running around in excitement not giving them any bother which felt nice to have some privacy.

"Wonder if you girls will get all this privacy for the whole trip" someone questioned causing the girls to turn around and squeal as they all tackled him in a group hug. The man laughed as he tried to hold on to his yellow hat.

"Happy Birthday" all the girls shouted as they hugged him one last time.

The tall bald man smiled and did a little bow as he showed his birthday badge proudly which was clipped onto his white shirt.

"Wow you're already starting to form wrinkles" Naya joked as she stroked his face causing the man to click his fingers

"Do you want to still be a part of this show?" He joked back before kissing her loudly on her cheek. Dianna swore that she had never seen such a big smile on her show producer's face.

"How amazing is this boat girls" he said enthusiastically whilst taking double takes on the view.

"Ship of dreams so to speak" Dianna added in with a smile causing Naya to playfully slap her on the shoulder.

"Now that is the Agron smile I was looking for, welcome home lady".

Heather giggled at the girls before being distracted by two familiar faces. "Lea, Cory" She shouted causing people to turn to her.

Diannas face instantly turned pale as her eyes widened. She had known this certain girl for four years and yet she still can't control her nerves around her. As she spotted the two targets making their way towards the group she couldn't help but see Naya staring at her in the corner of her eye with a reassuring smile.

It didn't take that long for Dianna to realise she had strong feelings for the certain brunette but each day they seemed to get stronger and stronger which instinctively became more painful for the blonde as she couldn't act on them.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard the familiar loving voice.

"Hey girls and birthday boy" She said whilst giving each one a hug. Of course save the best till last. "You okay Di?" she curiously questioned before giving her what seemed an awkward hug. Of course the brunette really knew that Dianna had secret feelings for her but she couldn't bring herself to talking about them as really she was know better than the blonde for hiding herself.

As Dianna finally had the strength to look up she was met in a warm pool of chocolate brown eyes staring, what felt like right through her. At this point she was pretty sure her heart had left her chest as she tried to make some sort of sound. "H-hey-" cough "Lea, good to see you again, yes I'm fine just got a bit of sea sickness" she smiled warmly back to the brunettes eyes as they both felt like the world had stopped around them but of course everything good gets interrupted.

"How can you get sea sickness when we're not even moving yet" The tall Canadian questioned with a confused look on his face causing all the other members of the group to look awkwardly around them. It was no secret to any of them about the girls so called 'hidden feelings'.

The blonde reverted her eyes back to the tall man as she shook her head "The ships still moving Cory" she spat back with a bit too much harshness to her tone causing an either more confused look to form on the brown haired boys face.

As Dianna turned her eyes to meet Lea's once more all she found was confusion and hurt, making her feel guilty for once. She actually liked Cory, he was a decent man with a lot of warmness to his soul but there was something about him which twigged in her mind. It might be the fact he has Lea Michele.

As the small group suddenly got awkward Lea looked back to everyone with a smile "Hey Cory how about we pack away our things and maybe meet up with everyone for a drink later?"

The boy smiled reassuringly and gave an awkward wave to the producer and three girls "See you later then"

As the tall and petite 'couple' started to walk away Dianna mentally slapped her self. The blonde closed her eyes tightly shut as she felt three others burn into her. When she opened her eyes she looked to the path of the couple and saw the familiar face stare back at her before walking around the corner. Yep this was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Achele-Titanic

Chapter 2

As the titanic finally shipped of in to the Atlantic Ocean Lea found herself gazing out of window in their large master bed room whilst watching the waves crash in to each other as she sighed resting her palm of her hand on her chin. The small brunette new this week wouldn't be easy with Dianna being so close to her 24/7 but she never knew it would be so heart breaking. However what was she to expect? She knew that she was in love with Dianna but she also knew that she needed to succeed in a career and unfortunately for them; a lesbian couple doesn't look so good in the Hollywood eyes. As Lea heard a loud singing voice she turned her head to the direction of the bathroom and let out an even louder sigh. Yes she knew she loved Cory but she wasn't in love with him and she sometimes wondered if he already knew that. Guilt. The brown haired brunette turned her attention back to the waves as she wished she could be one of them crashing freely without causing any harm.

She thought back to the first time she ever met the blonde and how it changed her...

_4 years ago_

_Ryan Murphy the glee cast director was sitting happily in his office chair as he observed the three cast members in front of them. One member of the trio was sat with a nervous smile on his face as he scratched his bald tanned head trying to look relaxed. Another member was sat with a wide grin as he looked around the room for any sort of interest from the awkward yet comfortable silence. The final cast member was a beautiful blonde as she sat there with a polite smile on her face whilst she fidgeted with her hand. Just when Dianna was about to speak the door burst open revealing a small tanned brunette with flushed cheeks "Oh my god Ryan, I am so sorry that I'm late, I got stuck in heaving traffic outside Paramount" Ryan the producer stood up shaking his head as he reached to give Lea a hug._

"_It's no problem Lea, I haven't started without you" as he let go of the brunette with a reassuring shoulder squeeze he looked to the trio sat before him "Lea I would like you to meet three of your future cast mates, this handsome young man is Mark who will be playing Puck"_

_As the handsome man stood up he smiled warmly at Lea as he extended his arm "Nice to meet you Lea, I've been waiting to meet the future Miss Berry" he stated whilst giving a mischievous grin causing Lea to smile warmly._

"_This gentleman here is Cory who will be playing your love interest in the show" Ryan said proudly as Lea tried to stand broader so she wouldn't look so small next to the tall man "don't worry we already have suitable ladders ready" the producer added causing everyone to laugh. As Lea shook Cory hand she turned to look at the blonde who was stood nervously chewing on her lip with a tint of red on her cheeks. The brunette swore she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life causing her own form of redness on her cheeks to visibly appear. As the blonde stretched out her hand Lea automatically took it noticing how well their hands fit together and by the way in which the blonde looked at their hands she knew they were both on the same page._

"_Lea it's so nice to finally meet you" the girl stated nervously "I'm Dianna" she said with a smile and from that moment on wards Lea knew she could never look at anyone the same again. It was as if something tinged in her body when she felt the blondes warm hazel eyes staring back into her own. Lea and Dianna never knew how long they shook hands for but a small cough from the creator nudged them back to the real world._

_..._

Lea smiled at the memory of first seeing Diannas face but was once again interrupted from her 'own world'.

"You alright there Lea?" the tall Canadian asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "You looked very far away" he added tearing his eyes to the brunettes face searching for any emotion.

Lea forced out a small smile as she shook her head and stood up from her chair moving to finish unpacking her items. "I'm fine just a little bit tired I suppose but I will be okay soon" she said reassuringly as she moved her clothes onto the bed observing which one to wear "Do you think it will be dressy at the bar we're going out to tonight?" she questioned looking at Cory as he slumped down onto the bed and pressed the switch on the TV remote.

The tall man shrugged as he tried to move his head so he could see past the brunette "Dunno go and ask Ryan, he will know" he lazily said as he put the remote in the air trying to get signal to change the channel "babe could you maybe..."

Lea huffed and placed her things back making sure to take her time before making her way to the door and exiting without a response. As she walked quickly down the corridors she found herself walking out onto the deck revealing the oceans sunset. The view was breathtaking causing a smile to form on her lips as she watched all the different sunset colours strike against each other. She leaned against the railing viewing the below deck she found someone with a familiar beautiful face sat on a bench with what looked like a drawing pad in her hand. The brunette smiled at the blonde as she could see the concentration on her face. Dianna still was to this day the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The brunette sighed gently at the blonde as she started to make her way down the spiral stairs. When she reached the bottom she chewed on her lip as nerves took over her, she took one deep breath and slowly made her way over.

"Hey Di" The brunette said nervously as she stood awkwardly to the side of the blonde.

As Dianna looked up to hearing her name she felt her face instantly heat up. The blonde knew how ridiculous it was to still get nervous but she couldn't help it.

"Lea, hi" she said confidently as she moved over and patted the space next to her "come sit" she said with a nervous smile "well you know that's if you want too?" Dianna muttered.

Lea smiled and slowly sat down next to the blonde; she couldn't help but feel guilty for making Dianna so nervous.

"Why wouldn't I?" the brunette questioned in confusion.

Dianna bit her lip as she focused on Lea's questioning eyes. 'She really is stunning' Dianna thought.

"Di?" Lea asked whilst clicking her hands in front of the blondes face trying to make her come back into the real world.

Dianna sighed and shook her head. "Sorry I'm just tired". Lies. "I don't know why I said that" she nervously stated whilst leaning back and clasping her hands on her drawing pad.

Lea raised her eye brow knowing herself that it was a lie but shook it off with a sigh as she too leaned back. As both the blonde and brunette looked around the deck of the ship an awkward silence came forward. Lea looked to Dianna whilst chewing her cheek before taking in the book which the blonde was tightly holding.

"I never knew you liked to draw" she placed her hand on top of Diannas automatically feeling the electric buzz which shot through her body causing both girls to blush lightly. The brunettes hand stayed on top of the blondes longer than anticipated as she eventually grabbed hold of the drawing pad so she could view the work. Her eyes widened as she viewed the piece of art Dianna had created "Wow Di" she said speechlessly "these are amazing, why have you never told me that you could draw like that"

The blonde blushed lightly as she shrugged forward trying to hold back her smile "you never asked" she replied shyly with a smile.

The brunette looked at Dianna with a grin as she started scanning the pages in the drawing pad. Her eyes widened when she came across naked portraits of women. The black and white drawings made the smaller girl smile as it revealed the other girls talent. She looked to Dianna with a smirk as Dianna shrugged innocently.

"These are extremely good" Lea stated honestly causing Dianna to blush.

Dianna hummed as she scooted closer to the tanned brunette "Thank you, most of them were drawn in Paris when I started filming this year"

Lea moved closer to the taller blonde so she could feel contact of skin causing her to quietly sigh. She missed this feeling. As she went back to the drawing pad she noticed a sequence. "You drew this lady lots, you must have liked her"

Dianna sweetly laughed "Yeah she had great hands" Lea smirked and raised an eye brow causing Dianna to let out a loud laugh "No trust me not in that way" she moved her arm to the behind Lea so it could rest on the bench as she leaned forward pointing to the portrait "see look? Her hands are large and perfectly shaped but that's as far as it goes for her trust me" she said with a smirk causing the other girl to laugh.

Both girls missed this, the way in which they could easily communicate without either of them trying.

Once both girls finished giggling they both looked at each other trying to hide their smiles. Dianna let out a loud sweet sigh as she pushed a few brown strays of hair behind Leas ear "I've missed th-"

Just when she was about to finish speaking a loud shout came from the balcony in which the smaller girl was standing on before. Lea turned around cursing whoever it was trying to get their attention. Cory stood there acting innocently as he was shouting the brunettes name; the blonde growled and quickly moved her hand missing the contact instantly. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I better go" she said quietly smiling at Lea who averted her attention back to the taller women.

Lea stood up quickly as she played with her fingers "Will you be coming for a drink later tonight" she hopefully questioned

The blonde turned her attention to some random children running around "Yeah I don't see why not" she said quickly before walking off without another word, glaring at Cory one last time.


End file.
